Death
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Tentang Yohio, kematian, dan Piko. Fanfic White Day untuk akanemori. WARN : Death chara! RnR, please!
**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

 **By : Yagitarou Arisa**

 **"DEATH"**

 **YohioLOID (c) Power FX**

 **Utatane Piko (c) Ki/oon Music**

 **Fanfic White Day untuk akanemori.**

 **Warning : Death chara, dark(?) theme, suicidal thought, and many more~**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuguruma Yohio menatap nanar bangunan kecil di depannya, sebuah kuil tua yang di atas bukit yang sedikit menyeramkan saat gelapnya malam tiba. Kaki jenjang Yohio melangkah lagi, melewati kuil itu dan berjalan terus untuk sampai ke sebuah lahan dimana puluhan batu-batu nama berjajar membentuk barisan lurus.

Yohio menghela napas. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan pemakaman. Dia pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa pemakaman orang tuanya adalah satu-satunya pemakaman yang akan ia kunjungi sepanjang hidupnya.

Cukup dua pemakaman yang ia kunjungi.

Cukup dua orang yang didoakannya setiap hari.

Cukup dua orang yang setiap tanggal kematiannya tiba, ia kunjungi makamnya yang terletak di belakang kuil di puncak bukit yang teduh.

Tapi Yohio melanggar janjinya sendiri.

Yohio kini punya seseorang yang harus ia kunjungi makamnya setiap tanggal kematiannya dan harus didoakannya.

Namanya Utatane Piko, seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan rambut keperakan dan ahoge yang mencuat dari pucuk kepalanya. Piko pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, tiga belas bulan yang lalu, saat perayaan malam Valentine tanggal tiga belas Februari.

Dada Yohio bergemuruh. Terlintas dalam benaknya, Piko yang tercampak akibat dihantam wajah besar truk pengangkut semen. Yohio ingat bagaimana tololnya ia berdiri terpaku pada bumi, menyaksikan cipratan darah dari mulut Piko yang berkilau di bawah sinar rembulan dan suara berdebum dari tubuh Piko yang jatuh mencumbu aspal yang dingin.

Yohio ingat bagaimana tenggorokannya tercekat saat ia hendak meneriakkan nama sahabatnya itu tapi justru diinterupsi oleh suara klakson truk yang menjerit akibat tekanan dari kepala sang supir truk yang tak sadarkan diri.

Yohio hanya bisa membatu saat itu, tidak berkedip sama sekali, tidak menggerakkan satu pun otot di tubuhnya, benar-benar terkejut saat darah mulai menggenang di bawah tubuh sahabatnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Saat sensasi dingin dari keping salju yang turun itu menyadarkannya, mengembalikannya pada tangan kejam sang realita.

Piko sudah mati.

Piko sudah tak ada di dunia ini.

Piko sudah pergi ke tempat dimana orang tua Yohio berada.

Piko pergi tanpa sempat Yohio membalas pernyataannya.

.

.

Yohio mendecih sambil menatap sisa anak tangga yang harus didakinya agar ia mencapai batu nisan yang bertuliskan marga Piko, Utatane.

Yohio mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuket bunga mawar dengan kulit buah persik di tangannya dan mengangkat kakinya satu demi satu untuk meniti anak tangga yang berlumut di makan usia.

Teringat olehnya, sosok kecil yang dulu ia sangka seorang gadis yang belum akil baligh karena dadanya yang rata dan wajahnya yang masih kekanakkan, mencari tempat duduk dengan wajah horor. Yohio dengan lantang mengajaknya untuk duduk bersamanya, karena kebanyakan teman sekelasnya adalah teman semasa SMP-nya dulu dan sudah tahu betapa kacaunya kehidupan Yohio yang disembunyikan di balik topeng cerianya.

Piko yang menyebalkan di mata banyak orang itu membuat membuat Yohio senang berada di dekatnya. Piko yang apatis dan bermulut tajam menjadi imut di mata Yohio. Yohio senang mengusili pemuda itu, memainkan ahoge di kepalanya dan mengejek-ejeknya sebagai seorang perempuan. Meski terkadang Piko naik pitam hingga menendang pantat Yohio tanpa perasaan atau menyikut perut Yohio dengan siku kurusnya tapi Yohio bahagia.

Yohio tersenyum tipis karenanya. Piko adalah teman terbaik baginya.

Sampailah ia pada batu nisan bertuliskan marga Piko dan Yohio tersenyum melihatnya.

Makamnya sudah dibersihkan, keluarga angkat Piko pasti mengunjunginya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia kemari. Yohio meletakkan buket mawarnya dan berjongkok seraya menyatukan telapak tangannya.

'Hei, Piko. Lama tidak bertemu,'

Jakun Yohio naik turun saat ia memulai doanya dan untuk menekan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Sakit sekali.

Jujur Yohio belum bisa menerima kematian Piko yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya tiga belas bulan yang lalu. Yohio bahkan masih bisa menceritakan detail cerita kematian Piko jika kalian bertanya padanya.

'Kau senang di sana, bukan? Akhirnya kau bebas dari orang tua angkatmu,'

Yohio tahu jika lingkungan keluarga Piko sama seperti dirinya.

Berantakan.

Hancur.

Tidak jelas.

Piko pernah bercerita pada Yohio bahwa ia tidak suka hidup di dunia ini karena dia harus berjuang sendirian saat remaja-remaja lain masih bisa bermanja-manja pada kedua atau salah satu orang tua mereka. Piko berterus terang pada Yohio bahwa Piko lebih memilih mati daripada harus hidup satu dekade lagi di muka bumi ini.

Piko bisa meraih kebahagiannya dengan menyerahkan satu-satunya nyawanya yang mungkin tak berharga baginya pada tangan sang dewa kematian.

Yohio tahu rasanya. Yohio dan Piko juga sama.

Mereka berdua tidak diinginkan siapapun.

Jika Yohio dioper sana-sini oleh famili dari ayah atau ibunya, Piko sendiri sudah empat kali ganti keluarga angkat selama enam belas tahun hidupnya.

Tapi Yohio dan Piko juga punya perbedaan.

Yohio sanggup menutupi kesedihannya, fakta menyedihkan bahwa tinggal di lingkungan berantakan, dengan topeng dusta semi permanen yang dikenakannya dan Piko tidak bisa bahkan tidak memiliki dan menahan kepalsuan sebesar itu. Piko terlalu lurus, terlalu polos hingga ia membiarkan hatinya membeku dan bersikap apatis nan menyebalkan.

'Kau mati tanpa merasakan sakit, bukan? Pasti menyenangkan...'

Tenggorokan Yohio tercekat. Pelupuk matanya sudah dibanjiri air mata. Pelan tapi pasti, satu demi satu tetes air mata Yohio jatuh menghantam tanah yang lembab.

Sebut saja, Yohio cengeng. Yohio juga punya batasan kalian tahu?

Yohio iri. Yohio juga ingin mati tanpa merasakan sakit.

Yohio sudah lelah hidup di muka bumi ini. Yohio sudah tak tahan lagi berada di rezim keras realita kehidupannya.

Siapa juga yang tahan harus kerja sana-sini sampai memalsukan usia dan melanggar aturan sekolah hanya demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi sementara keluarga angkatnya enak-enak dengan dana asuh yang diberi oleh pemerintah?

Brengsek.

Yohio mengeraskan rahangnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tempat sesepi dan sesunyi ini adalah tempat yang cocok baginya untuk menumpahkan semua sakit dan luka di dalam jiwanya.

Yohio benci dunia ini.

Yohio benci pada kejam realita yang dihadapinya.

Yohio benci pada semua penyebab ia kehilangan orang yang disayanginya!

Bisakah? Bisakah ia merasakan bahagia sedikit lebih lama?

Dia ingin seperti Piko. Mati tanpa perlu merasakan sakit yang berarti.

Yohio ingin mati. Dia sudah bosan ada di dunia monokrom yang kejam ini.

Yohio tahu, Piko pasti berbahagia karena sudah terbebas dari belenggu kejam keluarga angkatnya yang bertopeng palsu di mata masyarakat.

Bohong.

Bohong.

Bohong.

Semua orang dewasa mengenakan topeng agar bisa diterima masyarakat.

Setan.

Iblis.

Orang tua angkat Yohio dan Piko adalah iblis bagi kehidupan dua pemuda itu.

Tapi Piko sudah pergi, berhasil membebaskan diri dari kekejaman sepasang iblis yang mengaku sebagai orang tua angkat yang manis.

Yohio iri. Kenapa ia yang lebih menderita lebih lama daripada Piko harus menderita lebih lama lagi hanya untuk hal sesederhana seperti mati tanpa rasa sakit?

Iya, kan? Mati tanpa merasa sakit itu mudah, bukan?

Ia bisa saja dibunuh oleh psikopat haus darah dan mati seketika karena jantung ditusuk berkali-kali dengan sebilah pisau bermata tajam.

Tidak begitu sakit, bukan?

Sekali tusuk, mati.

Atau ditabrak truk besar seperti yang dialami Piko juga tidak buruk.

Tapi, kenapa?

Ha, iya. Posibilitas mati seperti itu kecil, bukan?

Yohio tidak pernah sudi menegak karbol di kamar mandi atau menggantung dirinya pada kusen kokoh rumah pamannya yang bagus. Yohio tidak mau mengotori tangannya sendiri demi kebahagiannya.

Jadi, dia hanya perlu menunggu, bukan?

Cepat atau lambat, Yohio juga akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Yohio menghela napas dan menarik napasnya disela-sela tangisnya.

'Piko, kau tahu, orang tua angkatmu bahagia karena mendapatkan sejumlah uang dari asuransimu. Mereka sekarang punya sebuah mobil baru untuk mengembangkan usaha toko kue mereka. Kau bahagia melihat mereka bahagia, bukan? Dasar polos.'

Yohio tertawa kecil dan lebih banyak lagi air mata yang jatuh.

'Aku sudah tidak tahan, Piko. Aku ingin sepertimu. Bahagia. Terbebas dari tangan-tangan orang busuk seperti orang tua angkat kita,' ungkap Yohio sedih dalam hatinya. 'Tapi kau bilang bunuh diri itu tidak elit, bukan? Aku akan menunggu kalau begitu.'

Yohio tertawa.

Ironis.

Menunggu sampai kapan? Sampai Yohio dewasa dan berubah menjadi makhluk busuk seperti orang tua angkatnya? Heh.

'Kubawakan mawar peach untukmu,' lanjut Yohio, matanya berkedip sekali untuk mengusir titik air mata yang meluap di sudut matanya. 'Aku sangat menghormatimu sebagai rekan seperjuangan. Tapi kau nggak seru, Piko. Kau menang perang duluan dan aku masih harus bertempur... sendirian. Dasar licik.'

Yohio menepuk tangannya dan bangkit berdiri. Yohio tidak tahu makna berdoa, dia pergi ke makam orang tuanya selama ini juga hanya untuk menumpahkan curahan hatinya.

Yohio mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya dengan kasar. Dia memaksa sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas untuk membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang disebut senyum.

"Kau bahagia, 'kan, Piko?" katanya getir. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, bukan? Mungkin aku disorientasi atau semacamnya, tapi aku juga mencintaimu, teman."

Yohio berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni bukit dan kembali melanjutkan sisa harinya yang menyebalkan. Bekerja di konstruksi bangunan dengan bayaran kecil memang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi Yohio harus tetap melakukannya.

Siapa tahu saja ada beton yang jatuh menimpa kepalanya, membuatnya mati seketika. Tidak begitu sakit, bukan?

Angin musim semi bertiup, memainkan helai rambut pirang Yohio yang sudah memanjang hingga menutupi telinganya. Bola mata berhiaskan iris sewarna batu rubi itu bergulir ketika kepalanya berpaling, memandang kembali sebuah batu yang berdiri tegak dengan ukiran kanji berbunyi 'Utatane'.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat kelebatan putih di dekat batu itu.

Dasar Piko bodoh.

"Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, bodoh. Uang sekolahku belum dibayar!" dia berseru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk batu itu lalu tertawa. "Biarkan aku menderita untuk sementara, Piko. Berbahagialah disana. Sayounara."

.

.

.

Tepat sebelas bulan kemudian, Yohio kembali mengunjungi makam sahabatnya itu. Tangannya dibalut berlapis-lapis perban, jalannya pincang, mata kirinya membengkak sebesar bola golf, dan memar-memar acak nampak terlihat di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Tangan kanannya yang hanya berhiaskan tiga buah jari itu menggenggam sebuket mawar putih yang sudah layu dan cacat.

Dia berhenti dan mencampakkan buket mawar itu ke depan batu nisan sahabatnya.

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN, PIKO!"

Keheningan areal pemakaman dipecah oleh jeritan Yohio yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru.

Dua hari yang lalu, Yohio tidak sengaja membuat sepupunya jatuh dari tangga karena ia terburu-buru untuk pergi sekolah. Sepupunya itu menderita keseleo pada kakinya dan Yohio habis dipukuli karenanya.

Tidak adil.

Yohio jatuh berlutut di atas lututnya yang membengkak dan dia sudah tak peduli. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Aku sudah lelah! Izinkan aku mati, Piko!" Yohio mencengkram batu makam Piko dan menangis sambil memeluknya. "Kau licik! Kau busuk sama seperti orang tuamu! Kau meninggalkanku setelah aku menerima cokelatmu! Kau bahagia dan aku tidak! Itu tidak adil, Piko! Tidak adil!"

Yohio menjenggut rambutnya dan terisak.

"Kau jahat, Piko. Kau jahat."

Di bawah langit yang mendung, turun serpihan salju putih yang lembut berjatuhan, dan Yohio menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafin saya, akanemori-san karena mawar white daymu gelap begini! MAAF!~ /bows/**

 **Ini super sekali. Saya dapet ide buat fic balesan ini tadi siang dan rasanya bener-bener gregetan dikejer deadline. Jadi, kalau fanfiksi dirasa aneh banget, maafin saya ya?**

 **Ini serempet sho-ai pertama saya, makanya nggak begitu kental. Dan saya doyan banget nyiksa Yohio, btw.**

 **MAKASIH UDAH BACA DAN TOLONG TINGGALKAN JEJAK!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **.**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
